


Snippets in the Lives of a Jedi and a Sith Lord

by Azalea_Scroggs, maedre13, Slx99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tumblr fics, prompt exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Scroggs/pseuds/Azalea_Scroggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maedre13/pseuds/maedre13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slx99/pseuds/Slx99
Summary: The rules of our writing game were simple. A prompt, ten minutes, share. Here's the result.





	1. "I have an extra weapon."

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the summary: the three of us came together on tumblr and decided to have a writing exchange. We picked a prompt, set a timespan, started writing, and this was the result. We hope you enjoy this very rushed and very rough collection of minifics :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time span: 10 minutes

by [maedre13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maedre13)

“You will listen to me right now, young one, and _stay out_ of this fight. Stay behind me.”

Luke tried angrily to wriggle himself out of his father’s constricting hold on his shoulder. “Why would I? Just let me join!”

“Definitely not.” Vader didn’t even hesitate a second before answering.

“Why not?!” Luke felt both frustration and fear rushing through him when he saw his father inch closer to him, his back on Luke and his lightsaber glowing in the air as he reflected the shots rushing at them.

“Simple. I have an extra weapon.” In a smooth motion, Vader grasped for Luke’s lightsaber hanging from his belt and ignited it, effortlessly keeping up his defense of both of them. Twirling the second lightsaber in his left hand, he found a balance between the two weapons, starting to weave an impenetrable shield in front of them, the glowing brightness leaving flashes dancing in front of Luke’s eyes.

“That’s MY lightsaber!” Luke cried out indignantly.

“Which does not change the fact,” Vader replied smugly.

“It is my lightsaber and you have no right to use it! Let me-!” He grasped rapidly for Vader’s hand when it came swinging back. The glowing blade passed so closely by that Luke could feel the heat. He recoiled abruptly, his sense of danger crying out loud.

He heard something that might have been a suppressed huttese curse and then strong hands where pushing him back, down, behind the cover and to safety. 

* * *

 

by [Azalea Scroggs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Scroggs)

“Don’t come any closer,” the boy said, baring his teeth.

Vader only took one step forward, not intimidated in the least as he beheld the scrawny boy struggling in the troopers’ grasp. Blonde-haired, a defiant scowl on his face, wearing a Tatooine farmer’s clothes, he couldn’t be more than fourteen years old.

And yet he was blazing in the Force like a star.

“You are in no state to stop me, young one,” he said, relishing the terror the boy was exuding, although he was trying to hide it.

“I have an extra weapon,” he said, an obvious lie.

As only answer Vader took out his blade, pointing it to his throat. The boy gasped.

“And what is it?”

The young man gritted his teeth, but didn’t look away.

“As I thought. Now you will answer my questions. What is your name?”

When the boy refused to answer, he brought the blade closer, forcing him to shrink into the trooper’s grasp. The young man closed his eyes in anguish.

“I said, what is your name?”

Another moment of silence, then finally he drew a shaky breath and answered in a whisper.

“Luke Skywalker.”

Vader’s entire world shattered, more surely than it would have been had it been hit by a thermic bomb.

* * *

 

by [Slx99](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Slx99)

“Oh no.”

Luke jumped back behind the rock hat was providing him and Han a little cover.

“What is it? Why have they stopped firing?” Han turned to him. “Kid, are you okay?”

“No, it’s Vader.”

“What?”

“Vader! He’s here. That’s why they stopped.” Luke looked at his blaster. The power cell already flashing red at him. So this was it. In retrospect he should be glad he had managed for this long to evade Vader. All these near misses and close calls. Considering the time and resources Vader had put into hunting him he should have known that one day his lucky streak would be over.

“Listen Han, you make a break and I’ll cover for you. You still have a decent chance to…”

“Stop it right there, Luke. We’re in this together.”

“No, it’s me he’s after, he doesn’t need to get both of us,” Luke pleaded. “Please Han, leave!”

“Relax, kid. I have an extra weapon up my sleeve!”

Han pulled from his belt a small thermal detonator, showing it to Luke who stared at it dumbstruck for a moment.

“Where did you…?” he began.

“Never mind that now, kid,” Han grinned encouragingly at him. Then his face froze. It took Luke just another moment to know why. Now he could hear the chilling hiss of the respirator too. “Here goes nothing,” Han said, planting a kiss on the thermal detonator, then pulling off the safety. He left the cover of the rock for a second and threw it.

Both of them were waiting with baited breath for the explosion.

But… there was nothing. Instead, the noise of the respirator was now a lot louder and finally something clicked in Luke’s brain.

“Oh no…”


	2. "Relax. I'm trying to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time span: 10 minutes

by [maedre13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maedre13)

“You just _had_ to steal your rebel supplies from Tanlin of the Black Sun, didn’t you?”

“Hey, look, it’s not my fault that guy is that unforgiving! It was only two loads of hyperspeed engines, okay? We were running low! On cash and time! We were intending to pay him later!”

“And did you tell him that?”

Luke sputtered at the veiled criticism, infused with exasperated, dry amusement. “Well, excuse me, of course we… actually, did we?”

“Young One!”

“It was a messy situation, alright? I made have… forgotten about that? That was until he send those hired pirates after us!”

The Dark Lord growled quietly and Luke flushed furiously. “Well, we’re certainly not making any more business with him!”

“I suppose he’d agree with you on this.”

In this single moment, Luke wished for nothing more but to hide his face in his hands. Unfortunately, he wasn’t capable of doing so. Considering the blaster shots aimed at him whenever he showed just an inch of skin.

“My rearguard should arrive every minute, stop fidgeting, Luke.”

Luke reared up. “Every minute might be too late.” He turned on his heel and, diving from cover to cover, wove through the fire and towards the great pillar looming above them.

“Luke, what are you doing? Stay here! Come back here!!” Vader’s hiss couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

 _Relax, I’m just trying to help._ Luke’s reassurance clearly didn’t help much as he felt a rush of Vader’s emotions slam into him over the bond.

He paused, coming to a halt half hidden behind the great pillar. Shrugging in an exaggerated cocky manner, he grinned and let his lightsaber twirl in his hands. “Can’t let them have all the fun,” he said and slashed the saber through the base of the pillar.

It fell.

* * *

 

by [Azalea Scroggs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Scroggs)

“Relax,” Luke said. “I’m trying to help.”

He sent soothing waves through the Force, trying to get through to Vader, who had been grievously injured by the Emperor. His prosthetics no longer responded at all, and his respirator was erratic.

“T-too – dangerous,” he replied. “Save yourself… my life isn’t worth yours… can’t – can’t lose you…”

Luke humphed as he got one of his father’s arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t say such things,” he answered, his voice strained by the effort. “Neither of us… is going to lose… anyone.”

Slowly, harrowingly, they made their way through the Death Star’s corridors. More than once, Luke had to stop to regain his breath, then started again. Time was running out, but he was determined not to have his father die just as he’d found him.

They finally arrived at the shuttle, when the weight was too much for Luke. Vader fell on the ground, nearly taking his son with him. But Luke didn’t relent, dragging him to the ramp instead.

“Luke…” Vader tried. “Help me take… this mask off…”

Luke didn’t answer. He gritted his teeth, and with a last pull of the Force, managed to get his father on board.

He narrowly managed to escape the exploding debris of the Death Star and to land on Endor when his own pain caught up with him. His surroundings were blurry when a familiar shape arrived in front of him.

“Luke? What happened here?”

“Leia…” He fumbled with his words, unable to know if they came out all right. “Father… needs… medical…”

He collapsed then and there.

 

He woke up in a stuffy cloud, his vision not clear. The pain had come down a little, he thought, disoriented. A hand came on his arm, and he jumped. A wave of comfort washed over him.

“Father… ?” he mumbled.

“I’m all right, thanks to you. Now relax. It’s my turn to help.”


	3. "I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time span: uhhhh

by [maedre13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maedre13)

“Luke, I’m not sure this is a good idea. I’m pretty sure this is illegal. Owen will kill you if he ever finds out.”

Luke Skywalker was a blonde boy with skin tanned from the sun, scrawny-looking but with a confident smile playing on his lips. He looked back at his friend. “Come on, Biggs. It’s not like you’re afraid of anything else usually!”

He dragged his friend a few steps back further until he let the bomb drop. “Actually, we can’t go back now. I already signed up as a pilot.”

“You did what?! I thought you just brought us here to watch the race! Not to fly in it!”

“Well,” Luke said pointedly. “You will be watching. I will be flying. You know I can win.”

Biggs dragged his hand through his dark hair, groaning. “You will be the end of me.”

“Now don’t be overdramatic.” Luke smirked. “And besides, you know me. Once I’ve decided to do something… I _will_.”

His own words echoed in his head as he leaned into the curve. The wind bit into his cheeks and would have blinded him had he not worn the protective glasses. The time was running out. But he only had to pass one more racer and he would be at the top. Just keep up the speed and…

He leaned into the curve and forgot to breathe as the canyon’s edge passed his face so closely he could feel the stone splinters burrowing themselves into his cheek.

Then he could see the speeder in front of him, its engines sputtering smoke and sparks. He rapidly initiated a maneuver which let his speeder bow and scrape and then, he had passed him. Victory lay straight in front of him.

All of a sudden, a warning shudder ran over his back and sudden noise erupted in his ears. He hastily turned in his seat, watching out for the new danger and felt his eyes widen in horror. A ship closed in on him. Not a speeder. And not just any ship.

The Imperial symbol was imprinted black and clear on its sides.

“You are to stop your vehicle immediately. By the order of Lord Vader, Second Commander of the Empire and Commander of the Imperial Fleet, stand by.”

Luke felt the blood rush from his face. This couldn’t be real. How was this even…?

In his panic, he didn’t even consider obeying. His teeth clenched together, he stepped on the gas, feeling instinctively that he was about to lose control over his ship.

“No, no, no.” He barely noticed the words passing over his lips. Abruptly, he ripped the speeder’s handlebar to the side. The speeder’s engine howled and then he broke the limitations of the racing field, seeing himself rush towards the first line of houses instead. This wasn’t good. At this speed…

It didn’t matter. He could control it. He had to.

He entered the street at breathtaking speed, his heart in his throat. The alleys were narrow and often shielded from the view from above. And even more important, _he knew the city_. He would get away.

The ship’s noises fell back behind him and became silent.

He grinned, wildly. Biggs would never believe this. He had seriously gotten away. His smile widened until it hurt.

That was, until he turned at the next corner and saw the full battalion of troopers standing in front of him, blasters aimed at his chest. His speeder whirled up sand and dirt as it stopped with a jolt, its engine sputtering and dying.

There was a strange breathing sound behind him. Luke froze.

And turned around.

Lord Darth Vader, Commander of the Imperial forces, stepped from the shadows of the house behind him.

Luke gulped. “What the kriffing hell do you want from me?!” His tongue was dry as he spit out the words, cursing them at the moment they passed his lips.

“You are the speeder pilot for Anchorhead? Name… Luke Skywalker?” The man’s voice was dark and seething with something Luke had no name for.

He raised his chin and forced his shoulders back. “I am. What’s it to you?”

The Dark Lord’s voice now nearly sounded soft. A ridiculous thought. Whatever he was here for, it was certainly nothing good. “Then you will come with me.”

Luke gasped in air, turning his speeder slowly around to face the dark-clothed Sith. “Like hell I am! Why would I? What do you want from me?!”

The Sith cut with his hand through the air. “Irrelevant. You will learn everything you need to know all too soon. Now step off your speeder.” The troopers readjusted their grips on their blasters at the tone, their fingers lying directly on the trigger.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t think so,” he said sharply. And before he could think about how very stupid his next action was, he stepped with his full weight on the accelerator pedal.

The engine whined, and then the speeder shot forward. Luke earned the unique experience of nearly driving over a Sith Lord who stepped out of the way in the last second.

His sticky hair flew away from his forehead and a bizarre mix of exhilaration, terror and disbelief at the success at the maneuver flooded his senses as he sped away.

And then _something_ wrapped around his chest and sent him literally flying. He didn’t even saw the wall coming for him until he crashed right in.

Moaning in pain and fighting against the dark spots in his view, he turned on the ground to watch a pair of black boots approach.

“I’m afraid this was not a request.”

* * *

 

by [Azalea Scroggs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Scroggs)

Everything was calm on the Imperial Academy of Prefsbelt II. Pilot training was harsh and demanding, and the cadets needed all the sleep they could get. All of them knew that, and made sure to get it.

Except for the two boys who were currently sneaking up after curfew.

“I don’t like this, Luke,” the oldest of them said. “I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

“Says the one who keeps going to secret Rebel meetings,” said Luke. He had a daredevil expression on his face and fair, sun-tanned hair.

“This is not the same at all! Trying to break into Darth Vader’s guest quarters is a _whole_ other level of insanity!”

“C'mon, Biggs,” Luke whined. “Did you leave your sense of fun in Beggar’s Canyon?”

Biggs tried to answer, but only managed to sigh, because Luke was already moving forward.

“One of those days you’re going to get yourself killed,” he mumbled to himself.

He silently ran up to Luke’s level, and tried to reason with him again.

“Please, let’s go back to the dorm now, this is not going to end well –“

“Indeed it isn’t. Not for you, in any case.”

Both boys froze in terror, then slowly turned around. In front of them, more frightening than they had ever imagined him, stood Darth Vader, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His mechanical breath resounded in the corridor, shaking them deep into their bones.

“Outside after curfew, trying to break into a superior officer’s quarters. This will cost you very dearly. May I know what you were trying to achieve?”

“It’s not Biggs’ fault, sir,” Luke chimed in, desperate to repair his mistake. “It’s mine…”

“What is your name, cadet?”

“Luke Lars, sir.”

Vader looked at him for a long time, and a chill ran down Luke’s spine.

“You are lying,” he slowly said, and Luke’s heart missed a beat from the coldness in his voice. “What is your real name?”

Luke was in panic. He couldn’t know, he couldn’t know… he would be in such trouble if he knew…

“Do not test my patience more than you already have.”

Luke sighed and told him, looking down as he expected the worst. But Vader did nothing, standing motionless, even as Luke’s gaze came to rest uncertainly on him again.

“Come with me,” he said with a gesture of his hand, something unidentifiable in his tone. “We have many things to discuss… Cadet Skywalker.”

_(okay but I'm the only one who kinda respected the time limit here :P)_

* * *

 

by [Slx99](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Slx99)

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal.” Luke eyed the crates in the cargo hold with a deep frown.

“Ah, yes? How about you mind your own business kid.”

Luke looked at the scruffy spacer, taking in the oil stains on his clothing. This wasn’t how he had pictured his first journey in space. Nor had he overcome the sadness at his aunt and uncle’s passing. He had been lucky to escape the Tusken raid while he was at school. Ben Kenobi, the old hermit, had picked him up, explaining to him what had happened.

Before he knew it, they were buried and he was orphaned, for the second time in his life. But Ben had helped him. For a few days he had stayed with the old man. He was actually really nice. Luke couldn’t help but wonder why Owen had disliked him so much. But he had been adamant that Luke couldn’t stay with him. Instead he had insisted that he knew a family on Alderaan that would be thrilled to take Luke in. At first Luke had been worried about moving in with total strangers, but the prospect of being able to leave this dustball was too good to pass up.

Ben had organized a transport for him and Luke had packed the few things he wanted to keep into a small bag. To his dismay his transport was a rather rundown cargo vessel instead of a gleaming shuttle and his pilot and the co-pilot, a wookie, seemed rather shady to him. And now, just an hour into their hyperspace journey Luke’s a cursory glance into a half opened box in the passenger compartment, he knew just how shady he was. He might be still young, but you don’t live for twelve years on Tatooine with knowing how spice sticks looked like.

“But what if anyone comes checking that the crates saying ‘bantha fodder’ don’t exactly contain…”

“An’ who’s gonna check, kid? I eat Imperial cruisers for breakfast.”

***

Eating Imperial cruisers for breakfast clearly had not included Imperial Star Destroyers. Luke watched with a growing sense of foreboding how the massive ship came closer and closer until it swallowed them like a hungry Krayt dragon, their freighter’s engines not enough to escape the tractor beams holding them.

Luke sat in the cockpit, too paralyzed with fear to help Han, the pilot do whatever they could to get rid of the spice. He could only hope that the Imperials when they inevitably found the spice wouldn’t think he had anything to do with it. But he couldn’t help his mind running in circles of what would happen if they didn’t believe him.

With ominous clanking the vessel sat down in a hangar. Luke could hear Han opening the boarding ramp and talking to the Imperials.

“Hey, you. Get out for inspection,” the muffled voice of a Stormtrooper ordered and Luke got up. “Let’s see some identification, kid.”

Luke rummaged in his pocket for his ID chip and then followed Han and the Wookie down the boarding ramp. They stood in awkward silence as the Imperials noisily searched through the vessel. The trooper had handed over their IDs to an officer who had promptly left. Half an hour passed, then an hour. Luke shuddered slightly as a chilly gust swept over him, not for the first time since he had first set foot on the Star Destroyer.

Finally the officer returned and Luke waited with baited breath for the hammer to fall down on them.

“Very well, Mr. Solo,” the officer said, handing Han his identification and data-log back. “Everything checks out, you may leave.”

Han next to him seemed just as surprised as Luke. How had they not found anything fishy aboard that decrepit freighter? But neither of them would look a gift bantha in the mouth. Luke turned hastily to follow Han up the boarding ramp.

“Ah, Mr. Skywalker?”

Luke froze and turned back to face the man again, who eyed him with cool interest.

“I’m very sorry, but we will need to hold you for a little while longer. If you would follow me, please?” He gestured to the far end of the hangar.

Luke wanted to object, but no word would come over his mouth. What did they want from him? He thought of running up the boarding ramp, but in the corners of his eyes he could see the troopers stepping a little closer. So Luke had no choice but to follow the man.

“Is there a problem?” Luke asked timidly, halfway to the hangar bay doors.

“No, no problem at all,” the officer answered. “Just a routine check-up with my superior. It won’t take long and you’ll be on your way.”


End file.
